In mobile communication systems standardized in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a switching center MME is configured to transmit a “WRITE-REPLACE WARNING REQUEST message” to a radio base station eNB via an S1 interface, and the radio base station eNB is configured to transmit emergency information, such as Earthquake and Tsunami Warning System (ETWS) information, to a plurality of cells in a specified area.